Missing memories
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Everyone thought it was going to be a normal day. But when Jack goes missing, the gang worries. When they find him, he doesn't remember anything. With the stakes and danger rising, thier friends predicament couldn't have come at a worse time... JxC YxA
1. The Fight

SUMMARY: Everyone thought it was to be a normal day. Jack broody, Crow annoying, Yusei trying to stop everyone from killing each other, and Bruno... Well being Bruno. But when Jack doesn't come back, the gang get nervous, Carly especially. When they find Jack, they're shocked to hear what happened, even if he can't remember. And with the rising stakes and danger lurking everywhere, their friends' predicament couldn'tve come at a worse time...

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own Yugioh 5D's (Or Yougert dip 5 c vitamins, as my friends mock.) If i did, I'd make Jack the main character.

* * *

"Who do you think you're talking to, bird brain?"

"I don't know. No one remembers washed up celebrities."

"At least I am someone. You've always and will always be a nobody that NOBODY cares about!"

"Watch it Atlas! Don't think I can take you down?"

"I know you can't, runt! We've always had to take care of you like a child cuz you can't fend for yourself."

"At least I didn't betray my friends! I would never stoop so low!"

"That was a different me! Why can't you just accept that moron!"

"Because you're still the same! You're egotistic, stubborn, rude, mean, and you can barely do anything!"

"Watch it dimwit. Jack Atlas can do and will do whatever he pleases."

"Here you go again. I I I. Me me me. Is that all you think about, Jack?"

"Is there a problem guys?" Yusei asked, walking casually into the garage where the teens were quabbling, Bruno traveling close behind him.

The tall blond folded his arms, grunted, and stalked toward the stairs that would lead him to his chambers. That is until a voice inturrupted the silence.

"Jack's just being an idiot. Talking bout himself again. He's trying to convince me, but he's not really convincing me he's changed much. So-" Crow did not hear the knuckles crack, nor saw the older blond even turn around. All Crow knew was that he was being hurtled, flew into a wall, and his head thumping loudly against it. Then he saw his attacker through blurred eyes.

"Jeez man! What do you-" Crow was about to smart off again, when he felt he was being pulled off the ground by the front of his shirt. He saw the face of an infuriated Jack Atlas, his violet eyes burning in their sockets.

"JUST... SHUT... UP... BEFORE... I... KILL... YOU!" Jack yelled, obvious that it was hard to keep his language from flying into furious cursing.

He threw the younger boy to the ground, and jumped from him to his duel runner in seconds.

"Crow are you okay?" came from a worried Bruno.

"Jack, what was that about?" came from an angered Yusei.

Jack said nothing for a moment, anger still riled up within him. He wanted to strangle the little bird lover.

"He needs to learn how to fend for himself. Cuz if he doesn't learn to keep his big mouth shut, he can get into some serious trouble some day. Even get killed. Not that I would mind." Jack said, putting on his helmet.

"Jack!" Yusei hissed.

"Go fall of a cliff or something, Atlas! No one will miss ya!" Crow shouted angrily, a bump already forming on his head.

"Uhh-uhh C-Crow. Don't say anything." Bruno stuttered. 'Pacifist.' Jack thought.

"As long as you come with me and I have the parachute, then I will!" Jack muttered darkly, revving up his duel runner, and speeding out of the garage as fast as he could.

"Good riddence." Crow thought, before fainting.

XoXoXoX

Jack was ripping through the Gatlin Highway several times over the speed limit. He just wanted to kill that little...

Suddenly, a voice said something that ripped him from his revine. He didn't even notice someone was riding next to him.

"You Jack Atlas?" the dark voice asked, and Jack couldn't see the mans' face through their tinted helmets. But he could see the red and black duel runner that he sat on.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but if I could be alone to let myself not talk for a while, that would be wonderful." Jack said as calmly and as passively as he could.

"Well, that's the thing..." the man said suspiciously, and through the darkness Jack could see he was pulling out something from his pocket. Jack looked at the mysterious man, just in time to see him pull out a gun.

"You're not gonna need much talking." the man said, just as Jack put on the brakes. He came to a screeching hault, and then started to navigate backwards. 'Thank god no ones on the highway.' he thought.

As if on cue, the man started following after him, going straight on. Jack didn't know what else to do but jump from the runner.

He tumbled, and in a sudden blur, he saw the man point the gun directly to the runner. Within seconds of the gunshot, the engine bursted into flames, sending metal pieces and bits of parts everywhere.

Jack ducked away from the blast, feeling its heat as fire erupted on the vehicle. The man rolled up behind him, and got out a different gun. He wondered what the need was for.

Jack realized he was trapped. Utterly and completely trapped. He couldn't run, he'd catch up. He couldn't jump, then he'd surely die, or drown. So there he was on the highway floor, held by gunpoint. He had never imagined dying this way.

"What do you want?" Jack asked sternly. The cyclist took off his helmet, and Jack realized he knew his attacker.

"J-Johnathan?" Jack muttered, and the evil face grinned. The attackers eyes glowed blood red in the fires light. His black hair was shaggy. Jack noticed the criminal markers that were on his face. He knever thought of Johnathan Heartly as a criminal.

"What do I want? Jack, I think you know the answer. I want revenge." Johnathan stated, malice in his tone. Just as Jack was going to ask what for, Johnathan raised his gun to Jack's chest.

"And I always get what I want." Heartly said, before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

PLZ don't be mad! 1st chappies suck 4 me. i promise 2 do better.

CLIFFHANGER!

Plz read on and review.

~ILJA~


	2. I will break you

"Hey Yusei?" Crow said groggily, getting his waffle from the toaster.

"Yeah?" Yusei said, coming up from the garage to get a poptart.

"You seen Jack? I stayed up all night to apologize, but he never came back." Crow said, some of the grogginess gone from his tone.

"No." Yusei said, looking to his phone. Usually Jack would've texted or something by now. It had been almost nineteen hours.

"Oh." Crow said, disappointed. Just then, his phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Crow asked.

"Have you seen Jack? He won't pick up my calls. Or answer back my texts." it was Luna.

"Uhh, no. We haven't. Why do ya ask?" Crow asked suspiciously.

"My friends from the duel spirit world say that there's a disturbance." Luna said, kinda missing the question.

"Who is that?" Yusei asked.

"Luna. She's asking bout Jack." Crow said to Yusei, and Yusei's eyes widened.

"Let me talk to her." Yusei said, and Crow handed him the phone.

"Luna, what's up?" Yusei asked, confusion and worry in his voice.

"YUSEI! It's Red Dragon Archfiend! It's going crazy! It's thrashing and roaring and keeps harming innocent creatures! We don't know what's wrong with it!" Luna nearly shouted in the phone. Yusei winced at the schreeching girl at the opposite end of the phone.

"Luna, Luna! Calm down! What are the other dragons doing about it?" Yusei asked, ssuddenly urgent to find Jack.

"They've encaged him. But when they imprisoned it, their powers were drained. It was mistaked that the dragons were trying to drain his powers for their own gain. Then something happened and they lost almost all their powers. Then Red Dragon escaped. I'm afraid Yusei. What's happening?" Luna said, her voice wavering.

Yusei was quiet. He didn't know what to think. What was happening?

"I don't know Luna. But everything will be okay. We'll find Jack and we'll figure things out." Yusei said finally. He tried to stay sure. He needed to find Jack.

"Okay. Well, text me when you find him." Luna said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Crow asked as I handed him back his phone.

"Something's wrong. We need to find Jack. Now." Yusei said with seriousness. Crow nodded, and followed his blue eyed friend into the garage. Bruno sat at the computer, typing furiously. He turned with a smile.

"What's up guys? Hey, you seen Jack? I just upgraded your guy's duel runners. I just need to upgrade his and you guys can do some test runs." Bruno said, but when he saw the teen's faces, his happy mood dimmed.

"What's wr-" Bruno was inturrupted by the rigging of the door bell.

"I'll get it." Yusei said, walking to the front door.

Furious knocking pounded the door. 'Jeez. Maybe it's Jack.' Yusei thought as he opened up the portal. He was suprised to find Mina, Trudge, and two Secter Security officers waiting at the enterance.

"Uh.. Hey Mina. Trudge. What you guys doing here?" Yusei asked, suspicion creeping in his voice. The two looked at each other, and back to the boy.

"Yusei, is Jack here?" Trudge asked in his gravely voice. He felt Crow and bruno walk up behind him.

"No, we all were actually lookin' for him this morning. Is there a problem? Did he do something wrong?" Yusei asked, worry in his voice.

The company of four nearly gasped, Mina placing a hand on her heart.

"Y-you mean you don't know? Oh this is bad. This is really bad." Mina was speaking out loud, Trudge trying to calm her down.

"What is going on?" Crow asked, anger in his tone.

"May we please come in?" One of the officers, who they recodnized as Kaz, piped up.

"S-sure." Yusei said, letting them come inside. They went directly to the T.V.

"Hey! What gives!" Crow announced loudly, changing the channel he was watching.

"I think it is better if you see this. Just... be aware." Mina said, as the officer stayed on a channel. The news caster was discussing an accident.

_"Supposedly, at about 1:30 this morning, Jack Atlas, ex-riding duel champion, was riding down the Gatlin highway, when he was gunned down by an unknown gunman. The attacker shot his runner, making the engine explode. Investigators think that the young duelist was ejected from his runner, thrusting him several feet away. The attacker advanced once more, shooting the teen twice. Blood was found at the scene, and... What was that? Oh, no. Breaking news! The blood found at the scene was confirmed to belong to Mr. Atlas. I repea-" _the announcer was obviously a fan. She sounded nearly in tears.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Crow said suddenly, grasping the sides of his head, covering his ears. Crow was nearly in tears. Mina changed the channel, but it was another news channel.

_"Police report that Mr. Atlas has not been found, or why he had been brutally attacked. Had he been abducted, to be buried in an unknown location? Or had the perpitrator left after he shot the duelist, and the boy some how got away? Or had he been thrown over the edge of the highway? Police think this unlikely, for no blood was found near the railing. Still, Secter Security is searching the ocean. Either way, this is not looking good. This is Barbra Johnson. If you have any information about this incident, call-" _the video of the exploded, burning runner was displayed above the number. It was truly a gastly sight. Pheonix Whirlwind seemed so strong, especially with its rider. Now, to see it broken and shattered like glass, it was impossible to forget.

"I SAID SHUT IT OFF!" Crow shouted, taking the remote from the officer and shutting off the T.V. in one click. Crow was trembling with anger.

"Crow, it's okay. Remember last time? Jack was okay. I bet he's okay now." Bruno tried to councel, but Crow was beyond it.

"It's not okay! If I didn't start that stupid fight, then he wouldn't have gone out! Then he wouldn't have gotten shot! He's dead, Bruno!" Crow shouted.

"We don't know that yet. He could sti-" Mina tried to give hope, but Crow wasn't buying any of it.

"Look at the facts Mina! Two outta three say Jack's dead, and it's all my fault. GOD DANG IT!" Crow shouted, chucking the remote to the ground, having the batteries fly out the back and the object scattering everywhere.

"Either way, the gang should know about this." Yusei said, trying to keep his composure. He couldn't fathom it. Jack Atlas. The strong, indestructable, hard headed Jack Atlas, his brother! Dead?

"They all know. They were gathered at the little girl, uh, Luna's house moments ago. they're waiting for your arrival." Trudge said, and Crow stomped off to the garage. Before anyone could react, the bumblebee colored duel runner was gone.

"Just let him go. He needs to think." Yusei said.

* * *

"Hmm... this is a fine phone Jack. Mind if I keep it?" Johnathan asked darkly to the semi-concious teen that was chained to the wall.

"You'll pay for this." Jack grunted out, pain shooting through every fiber in his being. Jack surpressed a wince.

"Seeing as though I'm not the one chained and shot, I don't think you're in the best position to try and fight right now Jack." Johnathan said, heartlessly kicking Jack in the rib, directly on the gunshot wound.

Jack wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction. So, all that came from his lips was a grimace.

Suddenly he heard his phone vibrate. Some one was texting him. Jack was about to slip into darkness again, when John asked,"Who's Carly? She seems to be fond of you. And you never erase any of her messages. Hmmm... a girlfriend perhaps. Some company for my guest."

Jack suddenly saw red. At the thought of anyone harming her, he saw red. In a sudden burst of energy, he got up from the floor, and struggled against the restraints, trying to grab at the monster with ferocity.

"You will never harm a hair on her head! I will kill you! My friends will come, and they will find you!" he said, venom dripping from his words. Johnathan dismissed it.

"Oh yes. Yusei, and that incepid Crow. I heard you have made quite a few friends, have I heard right? Some bear with you the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Ah... yes. I was so wondering about how that works." John said, staring at the crimson mark that was etched into Jack's right arm.

"Over my dead body. Why do you even have me in here? I've done nothing wrong." Jack muttered, teetering on the brink of unconciousness.

"Revenge. You stole the only things in my life that meant something to me. I thought about doing the same to you, but I figure if I had the chance to kill you myself, why not do it?" the red eyed demon remarked, taking the club from his belt that held many other weapons such as guns, knives, and a serated whip.

"And this is a little token of my gratitude." John said with malice before kicking the blond teen in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and making him crumple to the floor. He was waiting for any sound. A cry. A growel. But nothing, and it made him infuriated.

"Y-Y... You c-can't break me..." Jack said confidently, looking up at his attacker with violet eyes filled with hate. Heartly chuckled.

"We'll see about that." he said, kicking him in the face with his steel-toe boots and bludgering him into absolute unconciousness. Bones cracked under the force, but somehow, the blond never uttered a sound.

"Trust me Atlas," he said to the quivering, unconcious teen that bled furiously on the floor,"You have never experienced pain before. And trust me. I will break you."

* * *

AAAAANNNNNDDDD SCENE!

Plz read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. Fade

Akiza cried into Yusei. She laid her head on his broad chest, and cried. Yusei put his arm around her, and tried to comfort her, while also trying to keep his emotions intact.

Luna and Leo sat on the couch, dazed. Neither of them spoke. They just sat there, staring blankly, tears running down their young cheeks.

Crow, who sat dismally infront of the window that showed a clear view of all of New Domino, thought dark thoughts in silence, not daring to speak a word.

Mina and Trudge had left long ago, not able to stay in the same room with these people. Kaz promised to keep searching, and was forced to leave soon after. So there sat the Signers (and Leo) in silence and tear-ridden horror. None of them said it outloud, but they all thought the same thing.

'I can't believe Jack's gone.'

There was a rap at the door, and at first, no one moved. Noticing that the visitor was not likely to leave, Leo went to the door. Luna watched him silently, and he opened the door. He was surprised to find two ex-Dark Signers.

"Uh... hey Carly. What's up with Misty?" Leo asked hoarsly, clearing his throat. Everyone's attention was brought to the new figures.

"It's about Jack." it was obvious she had been crying for a while.

The group of signers looked at the hazy-eyed model, that clung to Carly's forearm. Jack's name snaped them back into reality.

"What about Jack?" Crow said, not getting his hopes up like the others.

Misty didn't say anything, but she started drawing in mid-air. Luna rushed to find a pen and paper, as the rest of the group (except Crow) walked the model to the chair that sat near the diningroom table.

Luna soon returned, and she placed the paper infront of the beautiful woman, placing the pen in her right hand. The model began writing furiously on the sheet of paper.

"What's she doing?" Carly asked, and Yusei looked up at her.

"I don't know. What happened to make her like this?" Yusei asked, and for a brief moment, the attention was away from the black-haired girl at the table.

"Well... I tried to see you guys earlier, but Security was swarming everywhere, and I couldn't get in. So I went to Misty, to see if she could help me. I was crying, and she tried to comfort me. She said she was going to help find Jack, and, well, she went full psychic after that. Then, she just started rambling and went all-" Carly was babbling, and one line stuck out to the group.

"Wait. You mean that Security is so thick that you could barely get in the building?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. I'm s-sorry. I would've called, but..." Carly drifted off, not finishing her sentence.

"C-... Carly? Wh-where am I?" they all heard Misty say, and Carly rushed to her side.

"Misty. It's Carly. You're okay. You're just in the twins' mansion, that's all." Carly said soothingly.

"C-Carly... Oh my gosh! I saw him Car-Carly!" The model cried into the reporters shoulder, making the Signers hearts clench.

"It's okay. Shh. Shh..." Carly hugged Misty closer.

The Signers looked at the piece of paper. What they saw was confusing.

They saw a black dragon with Jack's mark etched near it. They saw the letters 'J.T.H.' located in the top-right hand corner of the paper. What took up most of the space on the paper was a drawing of a house Yusi and Crow knew well. They had been there hundreds of times before when they were children. Only now, it seemed older, darker, and more run-down. Also on the paper, in the models perfect hand writing, was the word _'REVENGE'._

"What do you think it means?" Luna asked quietly.

"Crow, you don't think..." Yusei trailed off.

"What?" Leo asked, not getting an answer.

"It can't be. He couldn't..." Crow muttered in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Leo said louder.

The group of signers (and Leo) looked at Crow and Yusei as they had a silent conversation.

"I think we know where Jack is. And trust me, if we don't act fast, we're never going to see him again." Crow said, and an air of horror swept over the group again.

* * *

"Mmmm... Atlas. Do you really think you're 'friends' are going to come? I mean, look at it this way, if they don't, they won't have to see your cold body. Dead and lifeless." Johnathan said to the teen. Jack was trying to remember. It just seemed to be getting harder to. Was Crow the one with black hair, or was it Yusei?

"Yes. I know they will. And I'm too stubborn to die. So I guess you're kinda screwed." Jack said faintly, hating how weak he sounded. Heartly laughed.

"Oh, Jack. Rutheless til' the very end. I love it! It makes everything so much more fun." John said with a smirk. He then remembered something.

"Ohh... there's something I was going to tell you. But now I forgot. Have you been feeling the same way, Atlas?" he said with a melicious grin.

'How did he know?' Jack thought furiously.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well... as you were off in dream world, I got to thinking. What's the use of killing him off without satisfaction? Why not create a new him, who will actually give me the gratitude I need for this job? I want revenge, yes? I've already given my soul to the devil, so why not make Jack Atlas an innocent man? Just like my sibblings and I were. Then brutally kill 'em off? It would be simple. Getting some chemicals and making them into a fond little mind-erasing device was the easy part. The hard part is figuring out which way I want you to die. I want it slow and painful. In so that you beg for mercy. Death. But no. I will take my own sweet time. I want your death to be just right." Johnathan was nearly giddy by now.

"You sacrificed your soul to the Demon King? Johnathan. You used to be so kind. Generous. What happened?" Jack said, as those memories continued to fade to nothing. His body ached with new and old wounds, unable to let themselves heal.

"You know what happened! You and your gang killed off my brother and his friends! He was innocent, but you killed him off anyways, with your insane leader, Kalin! Then you have the ordacity to kidnap and murder my sister, and then get away with it! They said you were incarcirated, that you had an imposter. But I know the truth. Security just had to hide your tracks. You were famous. Wouldn't want something like that leaking out into the media. No. They would just let an innocent girl suffer and die, just so they wouldn't loose their 'precious' jobs!" John was furious now. He got the serated whip from his belt, and graped it in his hand.

"And now I have a chance to avenge my brother and sister. And all I need now is for you to be unconcious. Then, everything will fade. Just think Jack. No more pain. No more harmful memories. Somthings will refuse to fade, that I cannot controll. Not much, I assure you." Johnathan cooed. Jack spat at him.

"I never did those things. If you think of me as the monster, you haven't looked at your self lately." Jack muttered with venom. Heartly chuckled.

"Hmm... very well... have it your way." Johnathan said, kicking wounds, young and old. Jack recoiled from the attack, but the demon just came foreward with full force. He kicked his face, and Jack's head flew back into the wall in which he was chained. Jack couldn't surpress this yelp.

"That's it, cry out." Heartly hissed darkly. Jack's hearing was fading, and all he heard was the erractic beat of his heart, and the shallow breaths he was able to make.

"Y... You'll p-p-pay f-for this Heartly. Friend sh-ship w-will always b... be stronger than... hate." Jack was able to whisper, his vision starting to fade as well. He was falling into darkness, his memories flying away like leaves in autumn.

'NO! I have to stay strong. Come on Jack... Stay strong.' he thought to himself as he fought for conciousness. He suddenly felt deep abrasions in his skin. It took all he had not to mutter a sound.

Memories flashed before his eyes.

His childhood faded. All the fond memories of laughing and joking with friends vanished.

He could feel it slipping with every new gash that was put in his skin, thrusting him further into the darkness. Memories burned like fire to parchment, consuming it all too quickly.

The only things left were faces and objects that he couldn't remember.

There were twins, a girl with red hair, and other faces too distant to recodnize. They faded.

Another lash.

There was a boy with black hair, and one with orange. Soon, they faded.

Another lash.

The there was a crimson dragon, that cried with fury. That faded.

Another lash.

Then there was another dragon. He was so intune with this one. Red... Dragon... A... He tried hard to remember, to no avail.

Then it too faded.

Another lash.

All that was left was the memory of a girl. She wore thick, bull-eye glasses, and a orange jacket over a blue-and-white striped shirt. He could hear her giggling, saying an unfarmiliar name. "Jack!" she cried with a warm smile. He tried to hang onto this last memory. He remembered broken glasses, and a purple mark. He tried to hold on, but the enormacity of the offending object was greater than his depleating conciousness.

Another lash.

"CARLY!" he screamed the name, though he couldn't remember who it was any longer. All he knew was that it was someone most dear to him.

Another lash.

That last memory whisked away in the breeze. Jack Atlas could not hold on any longer. His violet eyes closed, and he let out a breath, and his body went limp.

And then Jack Atlas faded.

* * *

Okay! Please read on and review!

Tell me how your liking (or not liking) the story so far!

Thank you for reading.

~ILJA~


	4. Old memories

"What do you mean you know where Jack is? Where is he?" Mina said furiously into the phone, wondering why they hadn't told her this earlier.

"We think he's with Johnathan Heartly. Crow and I used to know him. He was one of our best friends, until Kalin went power crazy. We were defeating a duel gang, and one of the losing teams leaders started to pick a fight. He started smacking Kalin around, when... Kalin brought out a gun... we didn't even know he owned a gun... The next thing we know, Johnny Heartly, or Johnny Mahoy, we used to call him that so we wouldn't get confused with Johnathan, was dead. We think he might be plotting revenge, and he's gone after the strongest first. To try and test us, maybe?" Yusei stated quickly into the phone, running to his duel runner. Misty and Carly started for the limo. Akiza ran to Yusei's runner, and got on the back. Crow jumped on his, and revved up the engine. The twins were forced to stay home.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll look up this Johnathan Heartly. We're sending Secter Security to the adress." Mina said reassuringly.

"Thanks Mina." Yusei said, before ending the call.

"Okay guys. Johnathan is a loose cannon. We need to be careful. And I promise you. We will get Jack back. He's our friend. Our family! And we will protect friends and family at all cost." Yusei said, and everyone nodded. Then, just like that, they were off to the Satellite.

* * *

Johnathan sat silently, pearched on his roof, looking at his surroundings.

He saw the memories of children, and one sitting under the willow, brooding silently to himself.

*FLASHBACK*

_'What's wrong?' a memory-child asked the blond boy that sat beneith the tree._

_'What do you care? You don't know me.' his violet orbs burned into the memory-childs kind green ones._

_'Well, I can't ever know you if you won't talk to me. Uhh... Hi! My name is Johnathan Heartly. Johnny or John is just fine." the boy extened a hand. The little blond kid stared at the hand. When it became embarassing, he moved the hand back to his side._

_"Soo... What's your name?" he asked cheerily. The tall-for-his-age boy rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"Seeing as though you won't leave me alone, I'll tell you. My name is Jack Atlas. Over there are my best friends, well, my 'brothers' I guess. Crow Hogan and Yusei Fudo. We all live at Martha's." the boy said, looking at the boy with serious eyes._

_"That's cool. I have to take care of my sibblings. Parents got lost in zero-reverse. We live here cuz they forgot to shut off the electricity and water in this place." the green-eyed boy replied, pointing to the six year old faternal twins that played happily with the eleven year old kids that were pointed out as Yusei and Crow._

_"My parents died in zero-reverse as well. Yeah. We've been livin' with Martha since before we can remember." Jack said bluntly, and the jet-black haired kid sat a little aways from the blond. He kinda liked this kid. He knew how he felt._

_The two sat in silence, liking the sounds of the laughter that was emminating from the four kids. Johnathan sighed painfully. Jack took quick notice._

_"So what is wrong, er, Johnathan?" the blond boy asked. _

_"Life. It's cruel and unforgiving. You make one mistake, and you're done for." Jack noticed the scars on his arms._

_"What happened?" Jack said, alarmed, but hiding it smoothly._

_"Aww... nothin much. Just got roughed up a bit by some kids up the street. It's fine." but he seemed far from fine._

_"How long has this been happening?" Jack asked seriously._

_"A... A few months. It's really nothing." Johnathan tried to dismiss this conversation, but Jack got up without a word. All he did was look after him._

_"J-Jack! Wh-what are you doing?" Johnathan said desperatally, grasping his arm. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him._

_"Protecting a friend." Jack said, and his right arm started to glow. John jolted away._

_"D-Dude... Wh-What is that?" he stuttered._

_"I don't know. I've had it forever. Kinda makes me stronger somehow." Jack grinned, and walked off toward his friends. He could tell, even in this short time, that you could not change Jack's mind. He saw the others nod, and say their good-byes to the twins. Then they all went running in the direction of danger._

_XoXoX_

_In the dark of the night, the boys came back. Jack and Yusei were unharmed. As for Crow._

_"You're an idiot. I told you to keep your hands up." Jack hissed, Yusei and him towing the orange-haired boy._

_"Shut up, Jack, will ya?" Crow muttered holding one hand to his eye while the other was securely around the bridge of his nose._

_" We are SSSOOOOO LATE! Martha's gonna kill us tomorrow." Yusei said worriedly._

_"If she knows it's for a good cause, she won't mind." Jack said confidently._

_"John! That Atlas kid and his friends are back!" the smaller boy announced, making Johnathan run to the door. He felt guilty when he saw Crow._

_"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault." he cried as he saw Crow's bruised and bloody face._

_"Oh, him? He's fine. I accidentally punched him in the face. Twinkle toes over hear just needs to learn to defend himself." Jack smirked, relieving John._

_"Great. Thanks Jack. Now everyone thinks I'm a loser." Crow said, agitated._

_"Cuz you are one." Yusei mocked, giggling._

_"Here. Let's get you cleaned up." the two youngest sibblings said, guiding him to the sink, Yusei trailing behind in search of a towel._

_"Let me talk to you." Jack said, towing the thirteen year old boy back with him. For a kid that was a year older, he was very submissive._

_"Jack, you really didn't have to do that. You could've gotten really hurt." Johnathan said guiltaly._

_"Oh, just shut up 'bout that. It was nothin'. Those punks won't be messin' with you no more. We made sure of that." Jack said with a wink and a smirk. Something in John's chest fluttered. His heart?_

_"Th-thank you Jack. It means alot to have those guys off my case." John said, holding back a blush. What was happening to him?_

_"No prob. That's what friends are for. Come on now. Crow's face is getting better. Come with us. We'll take ya to Martha's." Jack said, wrapping his arm loosely around Johnathan's neck. His heart was beating fastly, and it was harder for him to breathe normally._

_"Hey guys! When we're done with Crow's ugly mug, we're all headin' over to Martha's." there was a remark from Crow, and a joyous laughter from the twins._

_"Thanks Jack. Y-... It means alot to me." Johnathan said as they started for the door. He reflected. He almost let it slip. He didn't even know it himself. But it soon came into full bloom._

_'You mean a lot to me, Jack.'_

Johnathan cried in fury. Tears flowed out of green eyes. He hated the feeling in his stomach. The old him hated everything he was doing. He wanted it like it used to be. Him silently crushing on Jack while Jack went on oblivious, dating girls left and right with his darn good looks!

His back started to sear as the black dragon glowed darkly, the demon cooed the malicious words.

_"He doesn't feel the same way. Not only does he kill both your siblings, but he breaks your heart! He deserves everything we dish out. Don't waver. Remember his pain. His fear. His agony! Fuel your hate, anger, and blood thirstyness. Remember all he put you through. Use it on him and his friends. Then we will make a new world, and you will have everything you ever wanted." _the demon-dragon purred in Johnathan's mind.

Darkness crept back into his thoughts, and his eyes melted back into the blood red it had before. A smile crept upon his lips as the mark moved slowly to his arm, shrinking in size, wrapping itself from his right shoulder blade to his wrist, where the head rested peacefully.

He remembered the man that layed chained, beaten, and more-or-less dead beneath the house in which he was sitting on. He remembered his fear when he came crashing in the room, the innocent violet eyes that looked up at him in fear. He remembered when the man begged for mercy, to stop all the pain. He remembered the fear in his eyes when he had taken the extra step to forefill his old quest, to take Jack as his own. He remembered his tears, the horror filled screams! He smiled devilishly. He remembered the satisfying cry for help before his prey fell into deep, pain-filled unconciousness as he snapped the electro-collar around his bruised neck.

A dark, menacing chuckle escaped Johnathan Heartly's lips. It boomed, and the atmosphere around the Satellite got denser, darker. A violent lightening bolt stretched across the sky, and it roared like a mighty dragon. It shook the ground, and the sun was blocked by black, dangerous clouds. With a twirling of his fingers, the clouds circled, like vultures going after fresh prey in the sky. He laughed madly as he tried his new-found powers, and with the pulsing of his fingers, the once calm tides that crashed softly on the Satellite shore became violent, nearly the size of a tsunami.

_"Be warned. My old foe is approaching with his deciples of light. You will still be in need of training. Let their binds hold you for the shortest while, then we will break free, my pet. We will break a war in which this world has never seen. Then, we will rule the world, and light shall be no more! But don't be fooled, my strumpet. They are more powerful then you can imagine, and have taken down powerful beings. The one you have vanquished beholds an Immortal. But, as I know, the dragon cannot be complete unless the circle is kept untouched. And you have touched the circle. For that we will feel the wrath. But we will be stonger than it! And in so, it must be destroyed." _the dark voice boomed, and the host fell to his knees as the sky began to rain. The whites of his eyes turned death black, and the mark on his arm burned itself into his skin.

"Yes master." he said in a voice that no longer belonged to him. He smiled, and clicked a small box that triggered the electro-collar that encircled his pets neck. Even through the thunder and pouring rain, he still heard the window-shattering scream that eminated from two stories below. He laughed, and heard the cry of a dragon. He looked, and there, though the thick dark clouds, was the Crimson Dragon. He had to admit, it was a wonderful sight to behold. It's mighty light and crimson body nearly blinded him. And it was coming straight for him.

"Not today, pest." Johnathan said with malice in his tone. With that, he evaporated into the darkness.

* * *

Woohoo! next chap signers get Jack back (ish)!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~

(If anyone has suggestion on how to make this better, please tell me.)

(p.s.s. YEAH! I MADE JOHNATHAN BI-SEXSUAL! WHAT NOW?)


	5. Found

"Akiza! You must get off the highways right now! There's a sudden storm, and it's getting violent! You must head back immediatally!" she heard Mina's serious tone and words, but disregarded them.

"We have to find him Mina. I'm sorry." and she hung up the phone. It was true, the ocean seemed to be becoming more violent. They all realized that they would have no back up. The group just hoped that Heartly wasn't armed.

"Yusei, I'm frightened. What if we don't get there in time? What if we're too late?" her tears were slightly masked by her tinted helmet.

"We will find him. I promise you." he murmured reassuringly, but she could see right through him. He was frightened as well.

"This is all my fault..." Crow stammered, not believeing what was unfolding before him.

"You have to stop blaming yourself. Crow, we will find him." Yusei said sternly. He needed to think this.

"The question is, dead or alive?" Crow muttered.

Inside the limo, Carly cried into Misty's shoulder. Misty could remember the countless times as a Dark Signer comforting this one. "I... I-I'm sorry!" Carly cried, trying to stop her tears from flowing, unsuccessfully.

"It's alright Carly. I know what it feels like. But it will be okay. He is still with us, I know it." Misty cooed softly, patting the girls black hair. In truth, she could sense he was still there, but not there, and it puzzled her.

It all came to a screeching hault when the highway started to shake. The group yelped with surprise as the metal started to creak and the frame wabbled. All of them started to panic.

"We need to get off, now! Everyone, hyperdrive!" Yusei shouted, and the three vehicles raced down the metal highway at top speed. It was hard to keep control on a slippery road.

The groups hearts raced erratically. The lightening was getting closer, bigger...

"WATCH OUT!" Crow yelled, just in time for everyone to look in time.

Barely visible through the rain, they saw it. It was a rip in the road that dropped straight into the ocean, and they were heading straight for it. They wouldn't be able to stop in time going at that speed. They were all going to fall. The groups eyes closed, them all thinking their last thoughts.

"Yusei!" "Akiza!" "Carly!" "Crow!" "Misty!" They all yelled the names, and prepaired to take their final plunge.

Then light filled the sky. All the signers (past and present) looked to the sky. Erupting from the lightening was the Crimson Dragon, screeching its mighty growel.

"It's the Crimson Dragon!" gasped Carly, along with an astonished Misty Tredwell. Then Carly noticed something. "And it's headed right for us!" she shouted.

The mighty dragon cried again, and in a flash of red light, all traces of the dangered vehicles were gone.

XoXoX

"Open your eyes Carly." Misty said, nudging the reporter who clung to her for dear life. She opened her eyes, and straightened herself. "S-sorry..." she muttered, embarrassed. Then she looked outside. It was the house Misty drew!

"How were we able to be transported with the dragon? I thought only signers could do that." Misty muttered to herself, and the young reporter thrusted herself from the vehicle, just as the older signers jumped from their runners. They all ran directly to the door, and Carly was the first to reach it. The tried to open the door, but it was deadbolted. Crow pushed her out of the way and Carly squeaked at the sudden rough movement. With a grunt, he kicked in the old white-washed door, and it hit the ground with a satisfying _THWACK_!

"Come on!" Crow muttered, just as Misty approached the group. They all filed through the doorway as quickly as possible, and filed through the house.

"Jack! Jack, where are you? Answer me!" they were all shouting. Crow looked into the dining room. It was dismal without the laughter of children. He looked for any sign of him in any possible place. It looked as though it had not been in for years...

Akiza was in the larger bedroom whilst Yusei was just next door, in the smaller childrens rooms. Aside from Jack's safety, Yusei wondered what happened to the girl.

Misty ghosted through the hallways, feeling him in close range.

Carly traveled, scared but determined, to the dark, dismal basement with only her small phone light to guide her. She walked slowly down the old steps, and reached the broken cement ground.

"J-Jack? Where are you? We're here t-to save you." She stuttered, worried that she'd come face-to-face with this Johnathan character. Or worse, find Jack...

There was a slight moan from the corner, and Carly jumped. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. She nearly dropped her phone.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered out, slowly inching away from the sound. She heard the clinking of chains, and a cry of pain. Who was this? Carly slowly inched closer to the unknown person. Was this Johnathan holding several people?

"Y... you... You nnnn... need... t-t-t-to... get out of... here... before... be-before he... he comes... b-b-back..." the voice said, so faint and hoarse that Carly could barely hear it. But one thing she did hear was the pain in the voice, so evident so that it hurt her herself to hear it.

"Now, now... shh... everything will be okay. Just don't exert yourself, okay?" Carly could feel the nod in the silence. She inched closer, and could smell the pungent perfume of blood polluting the air. She directed the dim light toward the ground, and went closer to the harsh breaths that were made from the person. She just hoped she would find Jack soon...

And then she saw it. The boots and jacket she had learned to know so well were smeared with blood, laying several feet away from the body.

And then she saw him, and nearly screamed, but all that came out was an airy cry.

His arms and legs were bound by thick, heavy-looking chains that wrapped around his limbs too tightly and were welded into the wall. His jeans were ripped, blood smeared and torn, revealing bruises. His shirt layed several feet away, and it showed. The upper half oh his body was entirely covered with bruises, cuts, blood, and the gunshot wounds that pierced his ribs and left shoulder blade. His face was marked with the similar wounds as his upper torso, ex the gun wounds. His golden hair was matted with fresh and dried blood. This was worse than any horror movie that could ever be produce. It shook her to bits, and it made her want to break down.

"J-Jack!" she whispered hoarsly. She ran to him, trying to forget the pool of blood in which she was kneeling in. She didn't dare touch him, in case his body was fractured.

"Jack, I'm so glad I found you! I missed you! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry..." Carly started to cry, not knowing what to do. What was going to happen? They needed to get to a hospital, but the roads were too dangerous. They would have no back up. What was she going to do?

"We-... we'll help you okay? Yusei, Crow, Akiza and Misty are all here. We're gonna take care of you, okay?" she was stammering now.

"Ak... Akiza... ? ... Crow... Y-Yusei?... M-Misty?" Jack croaked, his head slowly moving toward her, and he looked at her. Carly gasped.

His eyes... they weren't right...

"Yes... I'll be right back. I'll go get them." Carly murmured, trying to dismiss these foreign eyes that stared at her in fright.

"No! Please... don't leave me!" he said, his voice straining to be above a whisper.

Carly paused, and looked back at this man she had been looking for. This man she loved! What was wrong with him? He... he was begging.

"Okay, okay... shh... it's okay." she tried to comfort the man that layed on the ground, trembling. She took her small hand in his large one, and grasped it. He weakly grasped it.

"Carly? Where are you?" She heard Crow call, and she whipped around to look at the doorway that stood at the top of the steps.

"Crow, he's down here. Don't make any rash movements." she said in a hushed tone, and she could feel Jack frenzy.

"Nnnn-no! Pl-pl-please d-d-d-don't hurt me!" Jack cried, flinching away, resulting in a groan of pain.

"Yusei, Misty, Kiza! He's down here!" Crow shouted, and the reporter could hear the groups heavy footsteps above them. Jack trembled in fear.

"Jack, it's just your friends! They're here to help you." she said gently, soothing him to where he didn't tremble. He never let go of her hand.

"Jack!" they all shouted, running down the worn steps. They went directly toward her phone light, where she stopped them.

"Guys, stop! Jack's seriously hurt. We need to get him to a doctor right now!" Carly hissed, trying to remain calm.

"We can't! The closest doctor is over the ocean, and it's too dangerous!" Misty murmured, but Crow thought of something. His head shot up, and his eyes met with Yusei's, who was thinking the same thing.

"No. That's not the closest." Crow muttered, not yet seeing the horror of his friend that layed on the ground.

"We'll be right back." Yusei and Crow shouted, zooming up the stairs.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Akiza screeched, Jack's face contorting into shock at her ferocity.

"We're gonna go get a doctor that I have trusted my life with. Dr. Schmidt." Yusei said, before him and the orange-haired boy took off.

* * *

Okay!

Please read and review!

~ILJA~


	6. Vicious cycle

The doctor had arrived painfully slow. While the boys were gone, Jack had fallen into unconciousness, and the dim light that cascaded the dark dungeon revealed the true damage of the man on the floor. All of them nearly got sick. Not from the sight (though that was a major factor) but from the thought. If someone could do this to Jack Atlas, the strong, hard-headed, indestructable Jack Atlas, what could he do to the rest of them?

The doctor had ordered everyone out from the room, but only then did they realize that Jack was still grasping onto Carly's hand. After they pried it off her hand, Martha and Dr. Schmidt, who had tended to Yusei's injuries after his and Kalin's first duel, went quick to work.

Once they were done, they walked out of the room with worried faces. They knew that Jack needed to get to a REAL hostipal, fast. It had stopped raining outside, and the clouds had dispersed, but there was still the gaping hole in the bridge.

Crow whipped out his phone, and called 9-1-1. The first several calls were futile, until Crow stood on one leg, twisted in an odd manner, and bent in half.

Finally, help was on the way.

They heard the cry of pain coming from the room, and the doctor and Martha were the first to go in. Next Misty and Carly, Yusei and Akiza, and then Crow. That's when they all caught their first glimpse of this new man.

The face they knew. The hair they knew. The body, though totally damaged, they knew. But one thing was off about him.

His eyes.

Those violet eyes that were always so strong. So confident. So... him! They were gone, transformed. They were not on this man that they had all known and, on different degree's, loved. They were new eyes. All of them could see it. His eyes showed everything.

Fear.

Pain.

Loss.

Hate.

Brokeness...

Soon they heard the medical helicopter outside, and the man wimpered back into the shadows.

"Jack. It's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. I promise." was all Carly said.

The body, tense on the floor, now relaxed, and fell deep into unconciousness yet again.

The first responders arrived and quickly carried the man out.

The elders stayed there, but begged to stay in the loop.

While in the aircraft, the group was left to wonder.

What would be the outcome?

Again, so painfully slow, the aircraft arrived at the hospital. In mere seconds, the chaos that was inside the craft expanded into the hallways. There was rushed shouting.

"Oxygen! He needs oxygen!"

"We need to get him into surgery fast!"

"How long has he been out?"

"He's losing too much blood!"

"Where's the doctor?"

"Morphine! I need morphine, stat!"

The doctors has forbidden the group of teens (technically young adults) beyond the I.C.U.. So there they sat in the lobby, stunned beyond belief. None knew what to do but to stare at one another.

Cry.

Think.

Then start the vicious cycle all over again.

* * *

I know, short chappie. i will make it longer, but I just wanted 2 let u guys no i didnt abandon this story!

Plz read and review!

~ILJA~


	7. Paralyzed?

JACK

_"Scream you worthless piece of trash!"_

_"Aww... you scared little clown?"_

_"No one cares about you. No one will save you."_

_"I'm going to love seeing you die."_

_"Stop groveling. You haven't seen pain yet."_

_"You deserve to die."_

_"You're mine..."_

My head was spinning. All I remember is pain. Remarkably horrid pain...

His blood red eyes, those devil eyes.

His grin. His midnight hair. His malicious voice. His weapons. My body feeling as though it were being ripped apart.

The memories shook me to my core.

Then one light escaped from the dark cage that had become my mind. A girl.

Her voice was familiar, though as much as I tried, I couldn't remember. Those kind, light eyes, as if they had saved me before.

Who was this girl?

* * *

YUSEI

A few weeks ago, we were allowed to see Jack. It was hard to see the dude that you grew up with, the one that always made the fights or ended the fights, so weak, barely clinging to life. When we had first arrived there, the place nearly shocked me back a few paces.

White. Everything was so white, especially with the harsh lights up above.

Next you would see the heart-rate monitor that flashed. As long as the line kept moving, the group would be fine. I would be fine.

Then there was Jack, who sat motionless in the cot, wearing a white hospital gown. His eyes layed closed, only the small rise and fall of his chest indicating any signs of life. His body was wrapped in bandages and casts, an I.V. drip attached to his right arm. There was also some tubes that allowed him to breathe in some.

There we sat in the large room for days, only to leave for showers and food. Bruno and the others eventually came, all of them trying not to break down into tears. Our signer marks would sometimes burn furiously, and Jack's heart rate would go up. Other than that, there was just lots of silence. Silence and hoping.

The doctors had said it was a miracle that Jack had even survived this far, that he must have had something that he was fighting for. Living for. But that hearty news came at a price.

The doctor then proceeded to tell us the worst news he could possibly give us.

Jack might be paralyzed.

None of us could let that sink in. Jack, paralyzed?

The doctor said he was at a high risk, over eighty five percent, of being paralyzed from the neck down. All of us feared, more than anything, of this. Or him dead. But the worse was to come. If Jack couldn't move, he couldn't duel. That was the only thing in life he was SURE about. Never having any doubts about his ability. Jack loved to run, to know he was great at something. He was the fighter. He was the duelist. He was Jack Atlas!

But to have that stripped away from him? Yusei had seen Jack pull through things that people would - could - never pull through. But this... could he pull through it? Or would the Sultan of Speed, the King of Ridingduels, the Master of Faster, crumble into nothing?

* * *

I'm going to leave it at that for the moment, and for those who are wondering when the heck I'm going to cut to the chase, you'll just have to wait for a couple more chappies!

Love you guys!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	8. Memories of Ramen

My eyes widened to an unfarmiliar world. The smell of something sweet and bleachy stung my nose, which had these odd little tubes in them. I blinked and heard the distant buzz of workers and wheels on floors. The white light bounced off of the white walls, and momentarily blinded me. That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room. I became frightened and I heard this really fast bleeping noise coming from a machine. My eyes widened, and the machine beeped even faster.

"J-Jack?" a small voice called, and I only assumed the voice was calling one of the others in the room. "Your awake!" it called, and I turned my head to see the commotion. A girl with magenta hair smiled at me, excitment in her voice. Somehow, I knew the voice. As if from a dream.

"Wake up guys! He's awake!" she whispered excitedly, and an orange haired boy, along with a raven haired boy, slowly woke up, smiles brightening their faces.

"Jack!" they cried, waking up the remaining patrons.

I simply sat there. What else was I supposed to do?

"Jack?" a voice called, and an explosion happened behind my eyes.

_Don't cry, you worthless piece of trash. You haven't felt pain yet!_

That devil voice run above everything, and I surpressed the urge to scream. I was frightened. I looked about the room, expecting to see him standing there with my chains, smiling, telling me to come back and die the slow death that was destined for me.

I then looked back to the members of the room.

An orange haired boy looked quizzically at me, his eyes scanning me.

"How da ya feel, dude? Can you move?" the boy asked, his voice rough. Was he talking to me?

There was this long silence when I didn't answer.

"Jack, blink if you can hear us."

Who were they talking to?

"Jack?"

That voice! That was the voice that saved me! My head whipped to see a woman with thick glasses stare quietly at me, tears streaming from behind her specticles. She wore a blue and white striped shirt with an orange-ish over jacket. I suddenly didn't feel as frightened knowing she was here. The strange beeping machine slowed.

"Are... are you talking to me?" I asked, and all of the patrons looked to each other.

"Of course were talking to you! Your the only Jack Atlas we know! Unless you count the imposter..." a boy with green hair said, and I only became further confused.

The other members just gaped. I suddenly felt embarassed under their stares. What were they looking at?

"J-Jack! Wha-What's wrong with your voice?" the girl twin of the boy asked. My voice? What's wrong with my voice?

"Who's Jack? And what's wrong with my voice?" I asked, trying to settle myself back a bit, but stopped when waves of agony ripped through every fiber of my being.

Then the group was deathly silent. They simply stared at me.

"Do you even remember us?" the magenta haired woman asked blankly, her face matching her voice.

"N-No. Should I?" I asked, and the group of strangers gasped. A blue haired man came up.

"It's just like me. He has amnesia." he muttered, and the raven haired and carrot topped boys' eyes widened.

"What is amnesia?" I asked weakly, suddenly feeling very drained. I relaxed back into my position, every movement hurting more then the last. I tried to take in a deep breath, but was stopped when that hurt as well.

"A-Amnesia is a condition where you can't remember. What can you remember?" the girl with glasses asked, and I felt the need to answer her.

I tried hard to remember. I tried so hard to remember that it soon became painful.

"A... A... A crimson dragon. Glowing marks. A city scape with a water boundary. And... And..." the last one was the hardest to remember. It was trying to surface, it really was.

"Ramen." I soon said, and the green haired boy busted out laughing. The rest looked unsettled.

"Is it something I said?" I asked when they boy didn't stop, and it became embarrassing. I felt a blush come to my cheeks, and the boy stopped.

"It-It's just that of all things to remember, you remember ramen!" the boy chuckled, and I only stared.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, not feeling of much use.

"It's okay. The main thing is that your alive and can move. For a while, we were afraid you weren't gonna make it. And also for some time, we though you were paralyzed. But now we are okay." the girl with the striped shirt replied, but behind her thick glasses, tears streamed down.

The need for sleep came down on me like a rock. It came suddenly and desperately.

"Guys, let's let him sleep." the raven haired boy replied, as if he read my mind.

"O-Okay." the group muttered, leaving the room. The only one that remained was the girl with the glasses. I was quietly wondering why she hadn't left, but was also relieved she hadn't.

"I'm... I'm really happy your okay, Jack." she said, a smile playing on her lips. I was stunned at how beautiful her face was, and I wondered how she looked without her glasses.

I must've asked out loud, because she took them off.

I gasped, not only for the beautiful woman in front of me, but for the memory that flashed through my head.

Wind was whipping in my hair, and I was in a vehicle. Something wet was streaming down my face. A girl clad in a short black outfit was several paces in front of me. When she looked back, I couldn't see her face due to her helmet.

"I choose the choice to keep your life points untouched." she said.

Then I was back in the room. No wind. Nothing dripping down my face. Simply looking at the girl infront of me.

"I... Uh..." I muttered, gulping. What was there to say? What was I supposed to say?

"Wow... you sound so much different without your accent." the girl replied, smiling, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I-I had an accent?" I asked weakly, wanting to talk to her to escape the pain and drowsiness.

"Y-Yes. Australian. All of us wondered how you got it, seeing that you had never been to Australlia. Now relax. I know your tired. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." she said, and I weakly smiled back.

"Th-thank you..." I was able to murmur before I fell into darkness once again.

* * *

Yep!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	9. New Jack

Jack was released from the hospital about three months after he was put in under critical condition. He still didn't have his memories, but that was okay with the team. For a long while, they though they were going to loose them. So even if he was an amnesiac, that was fine with them.

The city celebrated his miraculous recovery, and the penhouse residents ended up getting more ramen then Jack (And team 5D's) could ever hope to eat in a life time. But in the celebration, there was also sadness.

Crow now couldn't throw his jokes at Jack like he usually would because, deep down, they all knew that wasn't really Jack. It was the shell of the man, yes. But the arrogant, self-centered blond that they all knew and loved was gone, and no telling when (Or if) he was ever coming back. In truth, they missed the misplaced Australian accent, the mood swings, and the dry humor he would pull. Crow even missed fighting with him! But they all had to hope, right?

Jack had gotten a job at the book store (In which his previous self had been fired harshly from) and was now employee of the month. He was nice to people and never raised his voice. He was an all together great person to be around.

And that made Crow furious.

"Has he just once picked up his deck, Yusei? And since when was Jack a nice person? Jack isn't nice! And what is this?" he shouted angrily, putting everyones direction to the dinner they were eating. "Since when can Jack cook? I mean seriously!"

"Crow, we've just got to face the fact that... Jack's different now. He doesn't remember. And it's not his fault. We're all still on the look out for Heartly, and so far nothing's pulled up. We've just gotta stay positive." Yusei said, pulling off a piece of french bread (That you know who made) and dunked it gently in his soup, then nibbling on it furiously like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I gotta like it." Crow grumbled, mainly to himself, taking a huge bite of the dinner roll that sat lopsided on the dinner plate.

Bruno sat in uncomfortable silence, eating his meal with pleasure, but knowing you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

* * *

"Can I help you with with that, ma'am?" Jack asked politely, picking up the grocery bags that Zora had placed on the ground while looking for her keys. She looked up in astonishment.

"You really have changed..." was all she whispered, opening the door ot her house, and letting him inside.

* * *

I know its hort, but hey! It's better than nothing!

Please read on and review!

How will Crow handle loosing Jack? How will 5D's learn to like this new Jack? When will Jack start dueling again? Why do I keep asking stupid questions?

~ILJA~


	10. May I get your autograph?

"What the heck is this?" Crow shouted at the top of his lungs, making Yusei and Bruno jump from the sudden anger in his voice. The two teens ran from the garage to the second story bedrooms, where they saw Jack slowly backing away from Crow, who clenched a dusting rag aggresively in his hand.

"I-I was... uh..." Jack said innocently, now pinned to the wall. He looked to Bruno and Yusei frantically, fear crossing his features. It was something all of them had to get used to.

"Crow, knock it off. Le-" Bruno started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No! Jack, or whatever he is, was snoopin' around my room! Saw him liftin' up things, and I don't even let you guys touch my stuff! I mean seriously! Never hearda' personal space? What where ya doin in my room?" he boomed, making Jack wimper slightly.

"Crow! That's enough! I know your upset that Jack can't remember, but you can't take your anger out on him!" Yusei said firmly, feeling quite uncomfortable as those violet eyes, once so strong, now looked so lost.

"I-I was just cleaning. That's all, I swear!" Jack said, looking around the room cautiously while Bruno busted out laughing.

"Y-You mean you were just cleaning! Ha! Jeez Crow, way ta go! All jumpin to conclusions!" he snorted, and Crow gave him the death glare.

"Well, didja remember anything?" Yusei asked, slightly giggling to himself. Jack shook his head sadly.

"Nope. Sorry. And Crow, I'm sorry for going in your rook without asking. I'll just leave your room the way it is." Jack whispered with a shy smile, while Crow glared at him, annoyed.

"Whatever." he muttered angrily, shoving the dusting rag to Jacks chest and angrily walking past him and into his room.

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Jack asked sadly, looking to Yusei, who looked in the direction of Crow's room.

"No, it's just that its alot to get used to in such a short period of time. He feels guilty because he thinks he caused your dilema. He just missed the old Jack." Yusei said, knowing he felt that as much as Crow did.

"Yeah. I miss the old Jack too." the blond muttered under his breath, slowly marching down the stairs.

"I'll be working late tonight. See ya later." Jack announced, walking out of the penthouse and into the square.

Back in the house, the two boys looked at each other in the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Bruno broke the silence.

"Ya know, if Jack ever gets his memories back, he's totally doing all of my chores."

* * *

Jack quickly restocked shelves, his eyes scanning over the titles, memorizing every location and when to renew the old magazines and such. He was so caught up in his work, he nearly missed the tugging on the end of his coat. There, stood a little boy who looked shyly up at him. Jack smiled, and bent down to his level.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?" he asked warly, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the young boy. His face lit up with joy, and he took out a pen and a pad of paper, and handed it to the blond. Jack looked confused.

"May I have your autograph, Mr. Atlas?" he asked innocently, and Jack was taked aback. Autograph? Why? Why would- He then remembered that he didn't remember, and a pang of anger coarsed through him.

"Sure. What do ya want it to say?" he asked kindly, smiling again.

"To Jake, my number one fan, from the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas." he said with a huge grin. Jack almost asked the boy what he meant by "Master of Faster", but decided against it. He wrote the saying on the pad of paper, and handed it back to the boy.

"There you go! Have a great day." Jack said with a warm smile, turning back to finish restocking the shelves.

"When are ya gonna duel again, Mr. Atlas?" the little boy, Jake, asked. Jack stopped stacking, and thought. Dueling hadn't really meant much to him as of late. Hadn't even gone near the deck they said was his. Jack shruged.

"Soon." he lied, and the little boy hugged his leg, taking it in a vice grip.

"I can't wait to tell all of my friends!" he announced, just as his mother called for him. He then ran to his mother, who had already check out, and Jack waved, and the mother smiled back. Jake waved back, and soon, they were out of sight, off into the world.

Jack peered down at the cover of the book he was placing on the shelf. 'Gone', the cover said, and Jack couldn't help but laugh at the irony.


	11. I'm Not Kidding

"What is he doing in there?"

"I dunno."

"He's been in the bathroom for over an hour! I really gotta pee!"

"Go use the one downstairs."

"But I can't make it!"

"Oh Crow..."

"What?"

"Just... Never mind."

"Do ya think he fell and hit his head in the bathtub, Yusei?"

"I dunno Bruno. Even Akiza doesn't take this long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Erm... nothing!"

"Leo, what do you do when your in the shower for a long time?"

"What kinda question is that, Luna? Jeesh!"

"Well sorry! Bone head."

"Shut up Luna!"

"What are you all doing?"

The group infront of the door jumped at the voice behind them. It was Jack, his work apron on and hands filled with groceries.

"We all thought you were stuck in the bathroom! You've been in there for days!" Leo complained, taking a strawberry Pocky box from the large paper bag.

"Well, the door got jammed, go I climbed out the window. I got through to the front door, and I thought none of you were home. I saw the grocery list Yusei had made laying on the table, so I decided to go grocery shopping!" Jack said with a smile, and everyone but Crow, who now fidgited uncomfortably, chuckled at the humor of it all.

"SO YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE PEED ALREADY?" the orange haired boy boomed, kicking the door open. It stickily became free, and he ran in, and closed the door quickly behind him. A loud sigh of relief came from within the bathroom, and the youngest started cracking up.

* * *

"What are you working on, Bruno?" Jacked asked politely, tapping the blue haired teens shoulder. The boy turned back with a smile.

"Working on the proton booster. You see, since the Ener-D reactor is working perfectly, the electrons that-... well, you get the picture." Bruno said witha shy smile, knowing that if Jack before didn't understand a word he said, new Jack wouldn't have the slightest clue.

"So the engines moving at top capasity since you engaged the new fuel injecting system for the proton booster? Very smart. But I think your calculations are wrong. Here. Let me fix that for you." Jack reached over for the computer, and rearranged his formatting, and some other stuff even Bruno didn't know. Soon, the engine revved to life, and Bruno looked to him in shock.

"How did you know how to do this? You gotta teach me that!" he said, his nerd-juices flowing. Jack chuckled, but shook his head.

"Later. I gotta go to work. But I'll teach you as soon as I get back. Promise!" Jack said before giving him a thumbs up, and running out the door.

* * *

"Sweet ride! Awesome work Bruno! What's you do to the engines? They're moving faster than ever!" Crow said delightedly.

"Actually, I don't know. Jack did it." Bruno said matter-of-factly. Yusei and Crow both chuckled.

"Yeah. And the next thing your gonna tell me is the Easter Bunny is jewish and eats his own tail." Crow snickered, but Bruno looked seriously back at him. Crows face fell, and Yusei gasped.

"You're not kidding, are you?"


	12. Surprise!

"Hey Jack! Come on down here! Got a surprise for you." Bruno said giddily, hearing the lazy footsteps from the blond who had just woken up. He heard a yawn as Crow and Yusei joined Bruno in the garage. The three teens all stood next to a large lump underneith a white sheet that concealed its identity. Yusei and Bruno beamed while Crow stood there, hoping their plan would work. They watched as Jack walked slowly down the staircase his old self would have jumped over and came to rest on the foot of the steps. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, some bones creaking back into place.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, purdging the rest of the sleep from his system to look at the smiling group with clear eyes. Bruno grabbed the sheet and yanked if off, revealing a familiar runner to the three boys. The ex-accented boy cocked his head in confusion, walking toward the vehicle carefully. He examined it, trying despirately to remember even the slightest detail, but came ablank.

"Tada! It's Phoenix Whirlwind, or Wheel of Fortune. I could never remember which one." Bruno said with excitement while Yusei looked onto it with happiness. Crow, on the other hand, looked to Jack's face, trying to see any sign of rememberance. When he didn't see any, his face fell.

"It was your old duel runner, Jack." Yusei said with a smile, feeling its cold, smooth shell. He chuckles at the many times he had crashed it, yet no matter how damaged it was, it was always fixed again. Reborn. That's when he confirmed to himself its name was Phoenix Whirlwind.

"Th-thanks you guys." he said with a small smile, feeling the curving metal as it made a circular cage around the seat and duel board. As he felt the edge of the duel board, a memory flashed through his mind. An explosion was what he saw, burning pieces of metal flying everywhere, this runner at its core. Jack reflexively removed his hand and backed away from the runner. Crow was the first to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, drawing the other teens' attention. Jack blinked and shoved the memory into the back of his mind, plastering a smile upon his lips.

"Nothing! J-just trying to remember, that's all." he said, taking back the step he had created. Yusei looked worriedly to his friend.

"Are you sure?" he asked, noticing how ridgid Jack became. The tall blond nodded and now all three teens looked to him with puzzled looks. Jack tried to brush it off.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Bruno, can you help me into this thing?" To prove to his friends that everything was fine, he decided to sit in the contraption, intreigued by the memory that flooded through his skull. Bruno reluctantly lifted the armrest to let Jack crawl inside. Jack sat there, wondering how to sit in it correctly. He fidgited uncomfortably until he found a relaxing position and placed his feet on the control gears and held the clutch with his left hand. He smiled at how right this seemed and looked to Crow and Yusei with happiness. The happiness was short-lived.

A vicious memory flooded his mind.

His sight was tinted and his heart was beating a thousand times a minute. The cold afternoon air whipped around him in the darkness, and only then did he notice he was hauling backwards. As he rushed back he saw a large green sign above the highway he was traveling on. 'Gatlin Highway' it read, and he looked foreward, grasping onto the clutch for dear life.

"Jack? Jack! Dude, what's wrong?" Crow, Yusei and Bruno were screaming for their friend, whose body was ridgid and his hands were shaking uncontrollably on the controls. He was hyperventallating now and no matter how hard any of the boys shook him to remove him from his revine, they couldn't. Jack's eyes bore foreward, clouded, as if he were looking at something a hundred miles away.

Jack watched as a black and red duel runner or whatever came charging at him, head on, the rider pointing a gun at him. He winced as the memory flung itself from the vehicles comforting grasp, and crashed onto the hard asphalt road. He watched as the helmeted figure raised his gun toward the wobbling creation that still piled backward and shot, shards of metal and heat plooming everywhere. He felt himself duck away from the heat, and the man pull up beside him. He remembered the feeling of utter captivity as the man did so. The words flew from his lip, not even realizing they were hisown.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly, his accent burning from his lips. The three teens stopped calling to him, the voice in which they had missed shocking them. Jack saw as the cyclist took of his helmet, and if he could have screamed in that moment, he would have. It was him; the man who had tortured him for what felt like eternity. He looked onto him with a smile.

"J-Johnathan?" he whispered as he saw the red eyes sear themselves forever in his memory. He heard the cruel voice he had wished he had never had to hear again.

_'What do I want? Jack, I think you know the answer. I want revenge. And I always get what I want.'_ the memory replied, smiling, as it pulled the trigger.

"NO!" was all he yelled as he lurtched foreward, gripping to the gushing wound that was nothing but a healing scar now. He then fell unconcious on the board infront of him, and if the teens in the room weren't worried before, they certainly were now.

* * *

Sorry I took FOREVER on this. School's just been hectic (I think that's how you spell it. :P )

Please read on and review,

~ILJA~


	13. Glasses

_"Hello, Jackie. How are you?" the evil grin mounted itself on his lips. Oh God, not again..._

_"Please... No more..." _

_"Aww! Ain't that cute? The 'Master of Faster' begging. How gratifying." That snicker... the whip... Who's the master of faster?_

_"I think I'll bring your girlfriend to play. I'm sure she'd enjoy it!" The laugh... how it sinks forever in my mind... Carly... CARLY!_

* * *

I awoke with a start, my body drenched with sweat. My heart pounded in my chest as I bit my inner cheek til it bled to not scream. I was in Jack's bed - my bed - at the loft. I was safe. I wasn't near that maniac. I was-

"Jack?"

I let out a yelp of surprise when I found out I wasn't alone in the room. The teens that I had learned were Crow, Yusei, and Bruno stood rigid at the foot of my bed, while the younger kids ran in. Soon came in the magenta haired woman and I quickly became bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Dude, I heard you fainted!"

"Do you remember anything?"

"You're safe now Jack."

"Where's the girl?" I asked inaudibly, lost amongst the chatter directed toward me. I knew they weren't talking any louder than over a reular voice, but my head pounded painfully, making me grasp my skull. I couldn't think! All I could feel was the fear for the memory girl, how I knew I NEVER wanted that monster to touch her. Everybody just kept talking! Her name faded back into my revine, and all I could remember was the fear.

"Is she alright, gosh darn it!" I screamed as the room immediately silenced itself. They all looked onto me with confusion and shock. I was too far gone to notice their glances.

"What gi-" Bruno was able to put out before I ren into a fury.

"Th-the girl! You know the... UGH! Her! He can't touch her! He can't! Let him take me back, not her! He can't harm her!" I got up quickly, but fell instantly to my knees, my world spinning in a tizzy of colors. I tried to get back up, yet I couldn't compell my body to follow my directions. I felt two pairs of hands reach out to put me back in the bed. NO! I had to find her!

"Jack! Jack! Dude! What girl! You're talking gibberish!" I heard the rough voice of Crow say. I couldn't let him harm her!

"YOU DON'T UNDER STAND! THAT MONSTER WILL HARM AND KILL YOU ALL! HE CAN'T HURT HER!" I screamed, agression swelling inside of me as it never had before. What was wrong with me? It was like I was a different person, and no matter what happened, I couldn't hold my tongue.

"Dude, you need ta relax. There's no girl. You were ima-" once again I blew into another tyrade of uneeded fury.

"You listen, and you listen good you carrot topped lil birdbrain." I snapped, my world finally coming back into focus. It was then I saw the shock that painted itself on their faces, but adrenaline was pumpng too quick in my veins to care. "She's not imaginary, you idiot. She's real. And unless you tell me where she is, I'll beat you into the pavement so hard your head will spin. Now. Where. Is. The. Girl?" I asked menacingly, though I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"Mina?" Mina... Mina... Did I know a Mina? No... At least I don't remember knowing a Mina. I shook my head.

"No, no. Not a Mina. She uh... uh.." I kept snapping my fingers in a futile attempt to remember any recollection. The more I thought, the more frustrated I became. Then something flashed in my mind that it hadn't before.

"Glasses. I remember glasses." I grunted out as I propped myself up onto a pillow. I didn't remember much about them, other than seeing a broken pair of glasses. I knew that stupid little detail wouldn't amout to much, yet it seemed vital I remember it...

"You mean Carly?" Carly... Yes that name sounded familiar. Yes, I'm sure I had heard that name before! That was the girl who had found me first!

"I-I don't know... But I know that he's gonna go after some girl to get back at me... I don't know why... I can't even remember anything..." I muttered, and the room looked onto me with sadness. I looked up and my heart cringed. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"You know what, never mind. I'm sure it's nothing." I finally resolved. Crow was the first to speak.

"Eh.. sure. Bruno's making lunch. Want some?" Suddenly the room became animated once more, the worry seemingly forgotten. My stomach growled and I chuckled.I guess fainting take a lot out of a guy!

"Sure. I'll take some ramen." I said, slowly getting up and onto my feet. With some protest we went down stairs, and started to make the early afternoon meal.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly."

"O-Oh! It's you Akiza! Erm.. What's up?"

"Can you come over? We got something important to share with you."

"You seem tense. Is Jack alright?"

"Oh he's fine. Just woke up. But we need you to come kinda quick. It urgent."

"Okay! Be over there in a few!"

With that the phone call ended, and Akiza wasn't quite sure how they were gonna tell the reporter her life might be at stake.

* * *

How was that?

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	14. The Girl and the Master

Heyy! Sorry its been so long since I've updated... If your really angry at me, I'd me more than happy to write you a story! :P

Well... Here ya go!

* * *

Johnathan walked within the shadows of the skyscrapers that bore out of the ground, his jade eyes scanning the surroundings with heightened senses. He saw everything; a woman was walking happily with her husband, the toddler between the pair a spitting image of the two. A bird was circling from above, diving into the trees in the park a few miles off to come back to its young. Ants were trailing in a neat line to and from a piece of bread to their secure home in the crack of the cement. Johnathan smiled as life went on without him, the warmest he had been in so long he nearly forgot he was going to destroy this entire city.

Looking to the dragon that lay tattooed on his wrist, he glared. Why wasn't he back yet? He didn't want to feel; he wanted to drift into that cold darkness that only he could conjure. It had been two days since his master had spoken to him and he was frightened, unknowing of what he should be doing. His mind was beginning to unravel as pity came back into his heart, the guilt of what he had done to Jack plaguing him. His hands shook uncontrollably, trying to kill the emotions that followed him.

"E-excuse me?"

His eyes flickered to a girl about his age staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry. He sneered as he saw her flush with embarrassment, wringing her wrists constantly as if she had so much to say, yet she'd die if she spoke. It was her beauty, more than anything, which repulsed him. She hid it so blatantly beneath too-concealing clothes and quirky ways that he literally wanted to strike her dead. 'No' he thought to himself. 'That would be too obvious'.

"What do you want?" he hissed, turning to walk away from the meager brunette when she yipped. He turned to find her with her golden orbs cast down, not looking back at him. She murmured something beneath her breath that made his heart stop.

"I… I was just worried about you…" she sounded so young and innocent, people passing by so oblivious to the girl it made him sick. Her voice was spoken softly, yet it held enough emotion to stop a blood thirsty army in its tracks. It was a sweet melody he had ignored the first time he had heard it, too far gone in his ravine to notice. It was the voice of an angel, pushed aside by demons.

The words splurged from his lips before he could conceal them.

"S-sorry…" he cursed himself for saying the apology, but she didn't seem to notice. If anything, she found it amusing. The giggle that crawled itself from her soul etched into his brain and he knew he had to get away, fast.

He bolted from her, running away from the birds that sang from the park and the family with their happiness. He rushed past cars, nearly getting run over in his hurried escape. He didn't care, for he knew she was on his heels, calling out for him to stop.

Wait!

He turned inhumanly fast to see the girls frightened expression as the yellow taxi that surged forward was but a few inches from her body. It moved so slow to him, but to her it was real, and she was going to get crushed. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Johnathan ripped the girl from the taxi's path. She was on the sidewalk a few feet away and he felt not the pain, but the sensation of power.

The taxi smashed into his torso, but instead of the horrible scene that seemed to always follow an accident such as this, he stood, unscathed, the cars front taking all of the damage. He felt the rage swell within him as he lifted the car effortlessly and threw it, the darkness creeping in. He heard frightened screams, but that only seemed to fuel his unbridled fury as he let go of all the anger and fear he had acquired.

Within those few seconds, the master was back.

The ground shook as he laughed, glowing red eyes matching the evil before the citizens. He cocked his head as a man screamed at the sight, only to be returned by a car crushing him, ceasing the scream. The monster that stood before them was not Johnathan Heartly, but something much worse.

With that, Johnathan slipped back into his world of black. The last thing he saw, though, was the girl, sitting dumbfounded on the sidewalk while her savior went on a killing spree. She looked into his eyes to try and find any trace of who he really was. Before the last of his empathy was drawn out of him, he was able to mouth one word.

"Sorry."

* * *

Jack began to scream as soon as Carly walked over the threshold, the bowl of ramen clattering and splashing to his feet in a dazed fright. He heard the laugher before the ground shook, only audible to him. He saw the red eyes behind his closed lids as he fell to the floor, kneeling in the scorching hot noodles and broth. He barely heard, let alone felt, his friends reaching out to him, trying to shake him from the darkness he was under.

That's when the ground began to shake, and all of a sudden they knew what was going on.

He felt himself being drowned in black, falling unconscious to his side before he hit the ground. He felt the chains clamp around his wrists and ankles as he began to thrash, but he knew it was too late. He had gotten him. He felt the whip and he knew not to resist. That's when he heard that horrid voice that followed him like a phantom, ready to strike you as soon as you had no defense.

"You were never safe, Jackie. And now, you have summoned your friends to this same fate."

* * *

How was that?

Ohh the suspense! And just in case some of you didn't realize, the Master is tormenting Jack through his mind, not physically.

Thanks, and keep on and please keep reviewing!

~ILJA~


End file.
